


a day off from work.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, learning to drive a boat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Sam takes a day off from work to hang out with his wife.





	a day off from work.

**A Day Off From Work.**

 

The sun is shining through their bedroom window.

The sun glinting off the metal clasps of their  leather wedding cuffs.

They wanted something different to wedding bands so that's what they got.

He wakes up first as he usually goes to work at the shipping company he owns but he's decided to take the day off calling Morgan his second in command to tell him the night before.

He's holding hands with her he turns their joined hands in the sunlight streaming through the window watching the light glinting off of their wedding cuffs he listens to her steady breathing content in her sleep.

Her phone goes off and he tries to stop it before it wakes her but she wakes up anyways.

"Ughhh I'm awake. who's the asshole that woke me up ?" she mutters into her pillow.

Sam chuckles deeply as he checks her phone his bare chest brushing against her  back as he leans up and over her to read the display on her phone.

"It's your cousin she says she's coming down for 2 weeks , I'm not sure if she's the model or the college kid there's way too many Rebeccas in your family tree for me to remember..."

She reaches out for the phone blindly smirking he hands her the phone when she checks the phone he lays back on the bed lighting up a cigarette as she checks the number.

"It's the college kid, Sam".

"oh good at least I can talk to that one. she still taking that college course on pirate myths and lore ?"

"yeah she is".

"Ughhh".

"you ok?"

"nope, how much did we drink last night ?"

"we drank enough that we had to hold onto the ground after we fell through the front door thanks to Nate's stupid drinking game".

She drops her phone onto the blanket semi covering their bodies.

He picks it up putting it on his bedside cabinet.

"Remember the last time you put your phone there ?"

"Huh ?" she says eyeing him with confusion.

"It flew across the room and broke off the wall when you pulled the blankets up over yourself when you had that really bad chest infection".

"Ohh..yeah hehe awkward".

"Hmmmm..."he scratches his chest as his wife readjusts herself in bed curling up next to him he grabs the ashtray he took from a local bar off his bedside cabinet and places it on his chest occasionally tipping ash into it from his cigarette.

He exhales smoke outta his nose when she rubs her hand up and down his forearm kissing his shoulder before resting her head there watching the smoke travel upwards from Sam's mouth and nose.

Once he's finished his cigarette Sam discards the ashtray back onto his bedside cabinet exhaling deeply before  turning towards her and pulling her into his chest she chuckles when he starts muttering sweet nothings in  her ear .

She can feel his heart beating steadily against her hands that are resting in his chest.

"Ughhh , what time is it Sam ?"

"It's 08:30am. why ?"

"Don't you gotta go to work handsome ?"

He shrugs.

"Took the day off coz I wanna spend it with you".

She is silent for a few moments.

"What are we gonna do ?"

"Well I'm taking you out in the boat".

"Really ?"

"Yupp". "be good and I might even teach you how to steer the ship".

"We've been married for how long and you haven't taught me how to steer a boat yet ?"

"I mean the whole motorcycle thing was how you hooked me in, why didn't you teach me way back then when we were going out at the beginning ?"

He shrugs.

"I thought about it, but then I got distracted by that beautiful body of yours..... hmmm yeah".

"Sam ?"

"Yes babe ?" he says running his hand up and down her back.

"Is that all we're gonna do ?"

He gives a shrug.

"What else do you wanna do ?"

"Uhh can we get takeout, maybe some Chinese food ?"

"ooh can we go practice shooting ?" she asks him her eyes lighting up with excitement at the prospect of improving her aim.

He smiles when he hears her requests for the day.

"Sure we can whatever my wifey wants, she gets".


End file.
